Feridas de Chumbo
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: A dor não vinha de fora, mas sim de dentro do próprio Brasil.


Notas: Essa é uma fic que eu escrevi depois de ter terminado "27 Vozes" e ainda ter bastante _Angst _na mente.

Aproveitem e chorem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Brasil é inspirado no personagem criado por Latin Hetalia, mas é meu. Que nem a história. Hetalia não me pertence, e sim a Himaruya-sama.

/.../

Gritos.

Brasil tapou seus ouvidos, encolhendo-se mais ainda no canto escuro no qual se escondera. Ainda assim, os urros de dor continuaram a ressoar, ecoando pelas paredes do cômodo vazio. Afinal, os gritos não vinham de fora, mas sim de dentro do próprio país. Doloridos. Altos. Eles batiam e rebatiam na parte de dentro do crânio de Luciano, intercalados com choros, tão humanos, tão tristes! Às vezes, num súbito e ardente silêncio, eles paravam, apenas para recomeçarem ainda mais fortes. Brasil não conseguia interrompê-los, e as lágrimas que caíam de seus assombrados olhos verdes e escorriam, traçando sulcos em seu rosto empoeirado (já fazia muito tempo desde que deixara aquele quarto para lavar-se), pareciam queimá-lo. Doía. Mas em meio a tantas dores, quase não podia distinguí-la das demais. O brasileiro sentia-se vazio, como se tivessem arrancado dele algo importante.

Estados Unidos havia lhe dito que os gritos parariam depois de um tempo, que tudo se silenciaria, mas Brasil não mais acreditava nas palavras do americano. Ele dissera que tudo aquilo era para o bem do próprio Luciano, mas o moreno sentia todo seu ser contorcendo-se em dor, e como isso poderia ser considerado bom? A agonia não acabava, e o país nem conseguiria afirmar com certeza há quanto tempo ele se encontrava ali, trancado, chorando sem saber porquê, sem pronunciar uma palavra, sem alimentar-se, sem ter nenhum pensamento concreto além da incansável dor que o atormentava.

Tudo era escuro. Não havia uma luz sequer infiltrando-se pelas janelas para acalentá-lo. O calor que entrava pelas frestas da persiana e por baixo da porta, que sempre fora um companheiro bem-vindo, parecia agora somente uma amarga hipocrisia, contrastante com o frio que tomava conta do corpo de Brasil, transformando-o em um semi-cadáver. Suas roupas, um uniforme do Exército, surrado e manchado de sangue, não ajudavam a aquecê-lo ou dissipar aquele terror que o envolvia. Luciano deveria acreditar que tudo aquilo era o símbolo de melhores dias, que as promessas que tinham lhe oferecido eram boas, ele realmente deveria, mas aquelas manchas de sangue seco ainda lhe pareciam tão frescas, tão assustadoramente escarlates, e os gritos não paravam! Tudo era um eterno ciclo vicioso que não parecia ter fim.

De repente, no entanto, fez-se silêncio. Para os ouvidos maltratados do país, o silêncio veio como um bálsamo, pronto para curar-lhe todas as feridas. Brasil finalmente conseguiu ouvir sua própria respiração, alta, entrecortada e dolorida. Suas pálpebras abriram-se devagar, tentativamente. Escuro. Tudo era tão negro e intimidante. Ele estava completamente sozinho, e por um instante isso o assustou. Como quando era criança e tinha um pesadelo, ele tentou buscar alguém, qualquer pessoa que fosse, Portugal, criados, amigos, quem quer que seja que pudesse dissipar a escuridão que o envolvia. Engatinhando no vazio em busca de uma luz, Luciano escutou-os.

Lamentos. Eles começaram baixos e foram crescendo em intensidade, porém não eram violentos como os gritos, e sim soluçantes, e muito mais doloridos. Uma mãe chamando um filho perdido. Um marido procurando uma esposa. Uma irmã perguntando-se por que o irmão não voltara para casa. Uma criança rezando pelos pais. Luciano sentiu-os paralisando seu corpo, como correntes de ferro e lágrimas. Os lamentos pareceram preencher aquele quarto escuro e vazio do qual o país tentara escapar, vindo em ondas, silenciosos e sem aviso, fazendo-o estremecer, horrorizado. A cada batida de seu coração, o moreno sentia uma coisa diferente. Culpa. Medo. Tristeza. Pavor. Saudade. Dor. Ela havia voltado, e o feria com força redobrada.

Brasil começou a gritar, aumentando de volume enquanto mais e mais ondas de sentimentos tomavam sua mente. Passos ressoaram no corredor, porém pararam indecisos e hesitantes em frente à porta. O país continuava a gritar, urros de pura agonia ecoando pelo quarto e causando arrepios nas pessoas que se encontravam do lado de fora. Porém eles não entraram. Eles tinham ordens, ordens de tão alto na hierarquia, que desobedecê-las não era nem uma opção. Então eles deixaram Luciano gritar, gritar até que sua garganta ficasse seca, a voz rouca, e um cheiro metálico espalhasse-se no ar.

No silêncio inquieto que se seguiu, Brasil sentiu-se vazio. Sangue escorria de um corte em seu peito, justamente onde estaria seu coração, com velocidade igual às das lágrimas que deslizavam de seu rosto. Não havia escapatória, e essa era a ferida que mais doía.

/.../

Reviews?


End file.
